EL ULTIMO SECUESTRO
by Akane Maxwell
Summary: Una idea, un plan... un secuestro...  Es que no puedo escribir mucho, sino se arruina la sorpresa del fic  SOLO PASEN Y LEAN... ONESHOT!


Los personajes pertenecen a mi Sensei, Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago para la diversión de ustedes y de la mía, y de paso, honrar al gran Manga Ranma ½.

**EL ÚLTIMO SECUESTRO**

_Por: Akane Maxwell_

Lanzó un bostezo, seguido de un estiramiento de brazos, para sacar un poco la pereza de la siesta que acaba de tomar. Se dirigió a las escaleras, y ahí noto que algo raro ocurría. El silencio reina en la casa. Arrugo el entrecejo, preguntándose el por qué de aquella quietud, después de unos segundos pensando, se relajo, recordando que la familia, excepto él y Akane, irían a un evento, que no sabía de que, pero eso no era lo importante, lo relevante es que está solo con Akane en la casa. Cambio el rumbo de sus pasos y se dirigió al baño. Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad única. Una sonrisa nerviosa, surco sus labios.

* * *

El suave viento del atardecer, juega con los cortos cabellos azulados de Akane, quien contempla, con tranquilidad, el movimiento de las nubes, y como el cielo se va tiñendo de los colores del anochecer. Suspiró, aquel paisaje le da tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que hace tiempo no puede sentir desde que llegó su prometido.

_- Ranma… _- en su cabeza se recrearon todos los momentos vividos junto con el joven artista marcial, muchos de los cuales no tenían relación con la tranquilidad, pero sí que estando junto a él le brindaban paz. Sin quererlo una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- ¿Quieres un poco? – la voz de Ranma, la saco de sus pensamientos. Alzó su cabeza y se encontró con el joven, que le ofrecía unos dulces, junto con un té.

- Gracias – le dijo, tomando lo ofrecido, y viendo como el chico se sienta junto a ella.

- Es una tarde tranquila, ¿Cierto? – le preguntó viéndola a la cara.

- Lo es – le respondió mirándolo con curiosidad - ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó, ya que la actitud del chico, no es normal.

- Pues… _¿Cómo empezar?_

- Ranma, me estás preocupando

- Pues yo… tengo algo que decirte… - sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas, y el miedo se apodera de él, pero está es la oportunidad única, y no la iba a desperdiciar – Akane esto es muy importante, y por favor no me interrumpas, déjame decirlo, y después habla.

- HABLA DE UNA VEZ – grito algo desesperada.

- Ok, pero no te pongas así – le dijo, viendo como su prometida, comenzaba a elevar su ki. Viendo que no tenía más tiempo, le dijo – Akane te me… AHHHH… - pero su frase fue interrumpida, con un golpe en su cabeza que lo tumbo.

- Shampoo venir a buscar a Airen, para tener cita romántica – le exuberante china, ya estaba sobre Ranma, que aún estaba tratando de recuperarse del golpe y volver a sentarse.

- ¡Shampoo ya suéltame! – pero la mujer, no soltaba a su victima, quiero decir amado.

- Shampoo no soltar a Airen, hasta que ir a cita juntos.

- ¡NO SHAMPOO! – grito, cuando finalmente se soltó del agarre de la amazona - ¡RANMA NO IR A CITA CON SHAMPOO! ¡RANMA QUEDARSE EN CASA CON PROMETIDA AKANE! ¡Y ESO ES PARA SIEMPRE!

Shampoo abrió sus ojos excesivamente, al escuchar las palabras de Ranma, y lo que molesto no fue la burla que le hizo el muchacho por su forma de hablar, sino que le dijera que se quedaría con Akane, eso la molesto mucho, que solo atino a darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al chico, que esta vez lo dejo inconsciente.

- Akane Tendo ser afortunada – dijo al viento, ya que la menor de las Tendo, se había retirado de la reunión, cuando Shampoo "abrazo" a Ranma. Luego le dio una patada en el estomago al chico, y salto hacia la baranda, para así ir hacia la calle y irse de la vida de Saotome.

* * *

A pesar de que se puso una bolsa de hielo, y que Akane, después de la rabieta y del reto que recibió, por no contarle porque Shampoo lo había golpeado tan fuerte, le pusiera pomada antiinflamatoria, el chichón se formó, y le dolía mucho. Pero si eso es la prueba de que la amazona no lo molestará más, bien valía el dolor. Lo que sí lamentaba, es que su oportunidad se había esfumado, y encontrar otra igual iba a ser difícil.

- ¡Ranma! – su prometida, lo llamó desde el primer piso - ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela!

- La escuela – dijo viendo por última vez su flequillo, que afortunadamente, le tapa el chichón amazónico – podría ser…

- ¡Ranma! ¡Vámonos! ¡Ya!

- Ya voy – salió con rapidez del baño, y si se tratara de una batalla, comenzó a idear un plan, para tener otra oportunidad.

* * *

Se pasea de un lado a otro, de la solitaria azotea de un edificio de su escuela, el cual está, extrañamente, alejado de los otros. Suspira por enésima vez, está nerviosa. Lee la nota que le hizo llegar Ranma, también por enésima vez.

_Akane_

_Espérame en la azotea del edificio 4C. Tengo algo importante que decirte._

_Ranma _

_- ¿Qué será lo que me tiene que decir? ¿Y que sea tan importante?_

Su cabeza comenzó a darle malas jugadas, ya que imagino que Ranma vendría con Ukyo, para decirle que finalmente se decidió y que se casaría con ella. Solo esa idea, le provoco que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

_- Estúpida Akane _– pensó mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos – déjate de pensar en el tonto de Ran…

- Ya estás aquí – Ranma, de un salto apareció frente a la jovencita, que en esos momentos ruega a los cielos que el chico no escuchará lo que de su boca salió – perdona la tardanza, tuve que resolver un problemita – y se refería a problemita, a sacarse de encima a Ukyo, y de paso, dejarle en claro que la única prometida que es valida para él es Akane. Luego de unas reclamaciones, golpes y gritos, pudo librarse de la chica.

- Bueno, y qué quieres decirme, que es tan importante – iba directo al grano, todo el asunto la tenía de nervios de punta.

- Claro – Ranma tomo a Akane de las manos, y los nervios volvieron a él, pero está decidido y nadie o nada lo detendrá – Akane, yo te a… - el chico tuvo que cortar su confesión para tomar a la chica en sus brazos y dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar el paraguas, que se estrello en el lugar en que antes estaban los chicos.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Ranma, mientras deja a Akane de pie en el suelo, y se dispone a hacerle frente a: – Ryoga, siempre en el momento adecuado – dijo con un tic en su ojo.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Prepárate!

Una pelea de proporciones, más bien, la pelea normal entre Ranma y Ryoga, comenzó. Tan habitual, que Akane, dejo que los chicos se pelearan y ella volvió a clases, preguntándose qué es lo que Ranma quería decirle.

* * *

Es la segunda vez que está enfrente del espejo curándose las heridas, en está semana, y es la segunda vez, que es interrumpido en su declaración. Tiró el algodón con desinfectante al papelero, y decidido tomo el pomo de la puerta.

_- La tercera es la vencida._

Con paso firme fue hacia la habitación de la menor de las Tendo, golpeo, espero que la muchacha abriera, para entrar, en silencio.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada la chica, al ver la expresión de Ranma, la cual pasaba de la confusión, a la vergüenza, a la ira, a… en esos momentos, indescifrable.

- Lo estoy – tomó a la chica, nuevamente, de las manos y la miró directo a los ojos – Akane, todo este tiempo he querido decirte algo… importante… yo…

P-chan de un salto golpeo el rostro de Ranma, mandándolo al suelo. El chico de la trenza, tomo al animalito y lo tiro lejos, pero el cerdito volvió a la pelea y se tiró al pecho del joven, provocando un gran desorden en la habitación de Akane, cosa que a ella no le gusto mucho.

- ¡RANMA! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! – fue tanta la fuerza que uso la chica, que mando al chico de la trenza, al otro lado de la ciudad, y no se percato que se llevo al chico cerdo con él.

* * *

Hace más de una hora que la familia se fue a dormir, por lo que el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Era el momento preciso para actuar. Había planeado bien esto. Bueno al menos así lo creía, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, es ahora…

_- O nunca…_

Sigiloso, se acercó a la ventana del segundo piso de la casa más conocida de Nerima. Hace tiempo que observa cada movimiento de la casa y sabe con perfección que dicha ventana esta sin cerrojo, por lo que su cometido, será mucho más fácil. Sonrió con maldad. Pronto la tendría en sus brazos. Con calma, corrió la ventana, hasta dejar el espacio suficiente para pasar por él. Antes de entrar se aseguro que su victima estuviese durmiendo, lo cual es cien por ciento correcto. Con cuidado puso su pie derecho sobre el escritorio, para luego pasar su otro pie, en seguida paso al suelo, fue sencillo y limpio, tantas veces lo practico, que ya era un experto. Sonrió. De su bolsillo tomo un pañuelo, previamente preparado con cloroformo, y lo puso en la boca y nariz de la chica.

Akane abrió los ojos asustada, al sentir la presión en su nariz. Comenzó a patalear, para zafarse del ataque, pero el hombre, debía de serlo, porque la fuerza que le ejercía, era superior a la de una mujer, por lo tanto, debía ser hombre, y además se coloco, estratégicamente, sobre ella, para impedir, sus movimientos de defensa. Al parecer, este secuestrador era más astuto a los anteriores. Una lágrima de impotencia salió de su ojo izquierdo, antes de perder la conciencia.

Sonrió al ver como ella cedía ante él. Con cuidado la destapo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver su pijama de verano, corto, que deja ver sus largas y torneadas piernas. Tratando de auto controlarse, y de no desviarse del plan, tomó a la chica en brazos, se acercó al escritorio, subió en él, para luego salir de la ventana, pero antes de saltar al árbol, dejo un papel, pulcramente doblado sobre la mesa. Luego desapareció en la noche.

* * *

El despertar no fue tranquilo para la familia Tendo y Saotome, al enterarse de que la pequeña hija de los Tendo, nuevamente ha desaparecido.

- No se preocupe, Sr. Tendo. Yo la traeré de vuelta – y sin más salto hacia la muralla, para luego ir hacia la calle.

Cuando esto pasaba, Soun Tendo tenía un cierto grado de tranquilidad, al saber que el destino de su hija está en buenas manos, sin embargo, el sentimiento que lo dominada era de total incertidumbre, mezclada con el miedo.

- Así lo espero, muchacho, así lo espero.

* * *

Hace tiempo que tenía el lugar perfecto para la ocasión, tanto, que lo tiene acondicionado. Acostó a la chica en la cama matrimonial, que él mismo armo hace tiempo atrás, cuando se decidió por fin a llevar a cabo la ejecución de su plan, claro que éste tuvo unos cambios, pero, bueno, como dicen el fin justifica los medios. Sonrió de medio lado, cuando corrió un mechón del pelo azulado de la chica.

_- Se ve tan linda cuando duerme. _

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, esperando a que el efecto del cloroformo pasara, y por lo que sabía de antemano, eso pasaría en un segundo.

Lentamente comenzó abrir sus ojos, y recordó lo que había pasado, así que se sentó con violencia, preparada para dar el primer golpe y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Pero su impulso quedo en cero, cuando vio a su captor.

- ¿Tú? – sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, la cual fue tanta, que se desmayo.

- ¡Akane! – se asustó, no esperaba esa reacción.

* * *

Corría por las calles… si solo tuviera una pista de donde estaría Akane… pero nada… solo debía seguir su instinto… y eso fue lo que hizo.

* * *

Lanzó otro leño al fuego, para que este no se apagara y la pequeña cabaña no perdiera el calor que ya se había acumulado en el lugar. Sintió unos pasos, volteo para ver a Akane, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio.

- Creí que mis ojos me engañaban – dijo viéndolo con temor - ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin moverse del lugar.

- Pues – se levanto para acercarse a ella, pero la chica retrocedió – no temas... déjame explicarte – Akane asintió – sabes, hace tiempo que he querido decirte esto, pero me han interrumpido, y la única forma que encontré para estar a solas contigo, fue esta.

- Pero podrías habérmelo pedido y no traerme a la fuerza – dijo con molestia.

- Vamos Akane, tú sabes que no vendrías, si simplemente te lo pedía. Debía hacer algo drástico.

- Ya lo hiciste, y ahora dime porque me trajiste aquí, Ranma.

- Akane… - detuvo su frase, para escuchar su alrededor, y notó como el silencio los acompaña. Por fin el momento perfecto se dio, aunque lo tuvo que crear él mismo – te traje a este lugar aislado, para que nadie me interrumpiera, porque yo, tengo que decirte – respiró profundo – que te amo.

Akane volvió a abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, pero esta vez no por descubrir que su captor era su propio prometido, sino porque este le dijo, lo que por tanto tiempo había esperado escuchar.

Ranma por su parte, la mira tratando de entender la reacción de la chica, pero no podía. Sintió miedo, quizás la forma de llevar las cosas no fue la correcta, pero es que en su mente juvenil y enamorada se veía absolutamente romántico, pero al parecer se equivoco.

- Akane – la llamo, para traerla de vuelta al mundo.

- ¿Si? – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

- Sucede algo malo – miedo sintió al esperar su respuesta, pero debía hacerlo.

- Pues depende de cómo lo mires – la mirada de Akane se clavo en los ojos de Ranma, le transmitió así el torbellino de sentimientos que se agolpaban en ella.

- ¿Cómo lo mire? – no quería preguntar, pero debía hacerlo.

- Claro. Estoy sumamente molesta por tu loco actuar. ¡¿Imaginas lo preocupado que debe estar Papá y mis hermanas?

- Bueno yo…

- Aún no termino, Saotome – Ranma tembló, lo llamó por su apellido, no podía ser bueno – pero que planearas esto, solo para poder decirme que me amas, pues… me sorprendes y yo…

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que Ranma, capturo los labios de ella, dándole un bello beso, que la chica correspondió. Ranma estaba en la gloria, a pesar de todo, su loco plan estaba dando resultado. Un momento, faltaba algo. Con lentitud se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto la chica, mirándolo con ternura.

- Pues sí – acomodó el pelo de la chica, para ver su cara de mejor forma – no me has dicho nada – se sonrojo. Akane solo sonrió al ver lo tierno que se pone Ranma, cuando quiere.

- Cierto. Pues tonto secuestrador – el chico sonrió de lado – te amo.

Sus rostros se acercaron, hasta que sus labios volvieron a tener contacto.

* * *

- ¡MIREN! ¡ENCONTRE UNA NOTA! – Nabiki apareció corriendo por el pasillo donde están en las escaleras, sosteniendo un papel, que Nodoka lo tomó con rapidez, desdoblándolo, para luego leer su contenido.

_Familia_

_Les informo que Akane está bien… no le faltará nada mientras este conmigo._

_Les pido que no nos busquen… hay algo importante que debo discutir con ella. Y esperando, para mi felicidad, y porque no, la suya, que su respuesta sea positiva._

_Nos veremos pronto._

_Ranma_

- ¡Oh! Mi hijo es todo un hombre – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Esperemos, Tendo, que su hija le de una respuesta positiva a mi muchacho.

- Créame Saotome. Sé que lo hará – Soun Tendo respiró tranquilo, su preocupación solo era infundada.

* * *

Aún seguía corriendo, y desde más de una hora que está dando vueltas por un bosque, que no recordaba que estaba en Nerima. Pero a Ryoga no le importará que este no saliera en el mapa, su misión es encontrar a Akane y eso es lo que haría. Miró su brújula, la cual le decía que el norte está en la derecha, pero el buen chico, dobló a la izquierda.

- ¡Descuida Akane, iré por ti!

* * *

En un lugar lejano a Nerima, en un monte, donde hay unos pocos metros de nieve, hay una pequeña cabaña de madera, y de su chimenea sale humo. Dentro de ella, hay dos jóvenes sentados en el sillón, abrazados, contemplando el baile del fuego en la chimenea. De vez en cuando se miran, se sonríen y se besan. Están a gusto, disfrutando de aquel momento juntos.

Ranma sonríe, nunca pensó que este ultimo secuestro, sí ultimo, porque él ahora, no se separará jamás de Akane, y además dejará en claro a todos, que si se llegan a meter con Akane Tendo, futura esposa de Ranma Saotome, no contarán con ningún hueso sano de su cuerpo. Esa amenaza cree que es suficiente.

- Jajajaja – salió una risa malévola de sus labios.

- Por qué es la risa, Ranma.

- Nada, Akane, nada.

La chica se encogió de hombros, y volvió a acomodarse en el pecho del chico. Sonrió. A pesar de la loca idea de su prometido. Este secuestro no había sido tan malo. Después de todo, Ranma siempre la rescata.

**FIN**

_**Notas: **__bueno, este fic nació, al leer muchos fics, o míos también, en donde nuestra querida parejita, siempre es interrumpida en momentos cruciales, así que tome aquello, y pensando como en Ranma, cual sería la mejor forma posible de hacerlo… y bueno, y esto fue lo que resulto… espero que les guste…_

_Trekumy… espero que te gustara... _

_Cariños!_

_Akane Maxwell_


End file.
